One problem with microphones used in the outdoors is wind noise. For example, when microphones are flown on airborne vehicles for the purpose of airborne acoustic data collection, wind noise limits sensitivity and reception in the desired frequency range. In particular, the observed wind noise exhibits a 1/f characteristic with frequency and a V2 characteristic with velocity.
An airborne platform for remote acoustic data collection poses an additional challenge to practical implementation, which is interference from engine noise, if data is to be collected when the aircraft is operating with an engine on. The amplitudes of engine sounds can be many times greater than those of the desired signals, placing severe constraints on microphone dynamic range and sensitivity.